During the development of new vehicles, special care is given to the definition of the front face of the vehicle in order to reduce the injury risks that a head-on collision of this vehicle with a pedestrian could involve. One solution consists in limiting the height of this front face but the problem encountered then lies in the dimensioning of the devices arranged in or close to this front face. An example thereof is the supercharging air radiator that consists of a large exchange surface placed in this front face so as to be scavenged by the outside air and that is necessary to cool the large amount of compressed air from the compression stage.
Considering this requirement linked with this heat exchange, current solutions consist in obtaining a compromise between the definition of the front face of the vehicle and the front dimensioning of the supercharging air radiator. This therefore increases the risks of injury in case of collision between the vehicle and a pedestrian, and a loss of performance of the supercharging air radiator.
Another problem linked with a supercharged engine with exhaust gas recirculation is due to cooler fouling. In fact, the exhaust gas that flows through this cooler contains unburnt hydrocarbons (HC) and particles that settle on the exchange walls of the cooler. These deposits penalize the heat exchange of the gas with the cooling fluid and they can, notably in extreme cases of use with a high recirculation rate (of the order of 40 to 50%), clog the exhaust gas circulation channels. In this case, it is necessary to take off the cooler and to clean it manually. This cleaning operation requires taking the vehicle off the road and it involves a cost that is by no means insignificant.
The present invention aims to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks by means of a feed circuit that allows to reduce the size of the supercharging air radiator without decreasing the thermal exchanges required for supercharging air cooling, while allowing the cooler to be cleaned without having to be taken off and without seriously disturbing the running of this engine.